


Gotta Get Both

by Pichorka



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喬瑟夫問賽巴斯汀要不要到他家喝一杯，而他們兩人都清楚這個邀約沒有表面上那麼單純。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Both

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是收錄在本子裡的不公開番外之後的另一個故事，但盡量寫得沒看過番外也能看懂。  
> 現在看真是個油腐寫爽的故事，但本著割腿肉的精神我還是貼來AO3了。

　　看著喬瑟夫轉身、背挺得直直的，賽巴斯汀可以想像他的嘴唇是如何抿成了一條線，將失禮的話全封在裡面。

　　較年長的警探搔搔頭，將剛起床的亂髮撥得更亂，心裡知道不妙。

　　喬瑟夫生氣了，被他惹的。這相當相當不妙。

　　剛成為搭檔時賽巴斯汀還以為喬瑟夫是不會生氣的。他符合許多人對亞洲人的刻板印象，內斂溫和。賽巴斯汀與人起衝突時他總是第一個出來勸架，即使賽巴斯汀惱怒而將砲口轉向他也毫不動搖。

　　但賽巴斯汀後來發現，喬瑟夫只是將怒氣藏得很深，越是憤怒就越深，並且會化為縝密行動的結晶，當然那結晶有多麼複雜、維持多長時間造成多少影響，也取決於他有多生氣。

　　賽巴斯汀首次察覺這件事時，他們已經搭檔了一年多。在兩人認識的頭幾個禮拜，賽巴斯汀就朝其他部門的長官大吼大叫，事後當然吃了記停職處分，而當他揪著對方領子時喬瑟夫可是奮力地架住了賽巴斯汀的手臂，以免他真的動手打人。

　　「我也覺得那傢伙是個混蛋，」面對賽巴斯汀不滿的質疑，喬瑟夫搖搖頭，「但那樣行不通，賽勃。對付這種人你得用別的方法。」

　　一年後那位長官貪瀆的新聞鬧得滿城風雨，賽巴斯汀才猛然想起喬瑟夫當時說的話。他看見喬瑟夫聽聞這個消息的反應，確信了這件事有他搭檔的一份。

　　喬瑟夫表情依然是淡淡的，但賽巴斯汀就是看出了他眼底那有些殘酷的滿足感。雖然不擅長察顏觀色，但好歹也學會了當喬瑟夫輕推眼鏡時，就是他想掩飾什麼。

　　他的搭檔並不好惹，但賽巴斯汀自己也常忽略這個事實，或許該慶幸喬瑟夫足夠喜歡他。

　　而現在……看著喬瑟夫的背影，賽巴斯汀想也許他該祈禱，然而他早就不祈禱了。

 

　　　　☆★☆

 

　　時間倒回到十二小時前。

　　在人口失蹤處的工作變得甚至比以往更加令人洩氣：回到工作崗位後他們的長官換了人，同事也多有調動，很明顯地安插了莫比烏斯的眼線，而想到克林森市內有一大半的失蹤案件和莫比烏斯有關，這份曾讓他們引以為豪的工作幾乎已失去意義。

　　即使依然會為了「此案與莫比烏斯無關」的可能性而努力做好工作，但賽巴斯汀得承認他的重心轉移了－－或許早從開始調查麥拉留給他的線索時就從正職工作上轉移了－－在這樣備受監視的狀況下他依然沒有放棄查找真相，甚至往好的一面想，現在目標很明確。

　　唯一讓他隱隱感到自己可能會為此後悔的是，這次不只是他孤身一人，喬瑟夫也被牽扯進來了。

　　這是他從頭到尾都在極力避免的事。從莉莉的「意外」開始，他當然看得出喬瑟夫想幫忙，但這是他自己的任務，而且嗅到了其中的危險性。他曉得如果把線索都攤在搭檔面前，喬瑟夫很可能會轉而支持。但賽巴斯汀不要他攪和進來。他寧願讓喬瑟夫繼續勸自己放棄，就算這讓他開始對抗喬瑟夫，讓他們的關係逐漸惡化。

　　但喬瑟夫依然被捲入了，和他一樣到STEM中，甚至待得更久，差一點點就完全失去自我。

　　所以賽巴斯汀最後去帶他回來。不只是因為喬瑟夫不該遇到這些，更因為他得讓自己好過點，而不是無時無刻在想他任由喬瑟夫的意識化為怪物，在STEM中永恆徘徊。

　　「我知道這聽起來像醫生會說的話，但我還是得說，這是個奇蹟，」賽巴斯汀將喬瑟夫帶回後，基曼在第一次的報告聽取過程中對他說道，「他僅僅是見到你，就把失去的記憶都撿回來了。你不明白上一個將特定目標帶回的人付出了多少代價……」

　　不需要基曼說，賽巴斯汀也感覺到自己對喬瑟夫而言意義重大。那樣深刻的執著他直至今日才真正明瞭，喬瑟夫對他，非常地－－

　　「今晚一起喝一杯？賽勃。」喬瑟夫在賽巴斯汀從身邊走過時漫不經心地說。

　　「啊……去你那？」賽巴斯汀同樣頭也沒抬。

　　「我最近得到了一瓶非常不錯的威士忌。」

　　「求之不得。」

　　他平淡地回應。這樣的邀約有過很多次，而它們都沒有表面聽起來那樣地單純。入夜後賽巴斯汀驅車到喬瑟夫的公寓，他不擔心喝了酒後要怎麼把車開回去，其中一個原因是他從來都是第二天早上才離開。

　　停好車後他一邊摸索鑰匙，熟門熟路進到喬瑟夫屋內，既沒叫喊也沒敲門，就推門進了書房。

　　他的搭檔正站在白板前，背對著他，戴手套的手指撫弄著下巴，看著滿牆的照片、潦草畫記陷入沉思。亞裔警探的兩臂交在身前，西裝背心裹出的腰線格外地顯眼。

　　另一個賽巴斯汀不擔心開車問題的原因是，他們根本不喝酒。

　　那個白板太巨大，貼著太多東西，以至於這個本來收拾整齊的房間看起來有些瘋狂，更別提前面還站了個眉頭深鎖、不斷喃喃自語的警探。很快地，以煩憂聲調說話、猛盯著白板的警探變成了兩個。他們討論、爭辯，交換自己得到的新線索。即使現在有兩個人，追查卻比賽巴斯汀獨自進行時難得多－－自然是因為他們兩個都被嚴密地監控了，光是問話就可能觸動警鈴。

　　但STEM也給了他們一些以往沒有的切入點，而值得慶幸的是，莫比烏斯並不直接知道STEM裡面都有些什麼，他們依靠的是受試者回來後的報告，和一些間接的觀測，喬瑟夫和賽巴斯汀試著從這樣的盲點中尋找突破口。

　　這裡的工作耗費大量心神，進展卻微乎其微，他們又不願意輕易結束。過了午夜兩人總算同意今天到此為止，賽巴斯汀的留宿早已成了不必過問的默契，而且從第一個夜晚他們就疲累得沒有餘力對此多加討論。

　　賽巴斯汀理解搭檔對自己抱持的想法，卻低估了喬瑟夫一板一眼的程度，因此當搭檔告訴他客房位置時他忍不住露出驚訝的表情。

　　「有什麼問題嗎？賽勃。」亞裔警探一邊說，一邊忍住了哈欠。

　　「不……只是你準備得還真週到。」他說，難以置信地搖搖頭，「客房，啊？」

　　「你以為我會讓你睡在沙發上嗎？」

　　「我以為你會讓我和你睡在同一張床上。」

　　這句話似乎一瞬間讓喬瑟夫清醒許多，他滑開視線並推了一下眼鏡。

　　「那顯然並不合適。」喬瑟夫說。

　　賽巴斯汀看得出喬瑟夫的尷尬，卻不瞭解這是怎麼來的。他們上過床，嗯，鑑於其實沒發生在床上過，該改成他們做過愛。然後喬瑟夫卻覺得他們不應該睡在一起。賽巴斯汀明白每個人對私人空間的要求不同，對親密的忍受度也不同，但是但是……好吧，事實是從STEM回來後賽巴斯汀就沒喜歡過一個人入睡，他討厭作夢也討厭醒來只有自己一人，於是他總把自己弄得疲憊不堪、無法多作思考才去睡覺。到喬瑟夫家討論調查狀況是少數幾個他身邊有人的夜晚，這人卻認為他們該各自入睡。

　　這是喬瑟夫的地方，自然照喬瑟夫的規矩，但他討厭這樣。

　　今晚當喬瑟夫又向他道晚安、準備回自己臥室時，賽巴斯汀像個流氓般伸手擋住了書房門口。

　　「……怎麼了？」喬瑟夫壓平語調，但沒有和賽巴斯汀對上視線。相對地褐髮警探盯著他的臉。

　　「我今晚能跟你一起睡？」

　　「我現在很睏了，我以為你也是。」

　　「對，所以我們別浪費時間，」賽巴斯汀往喬瑟夫踏近了一步，「我不是想要性，我只是想要你躺在我旁邊，醒來時一眼就能看見。」

　　搭檔始終沒有回望他，而是在下唇上咬了幾回，當賽巴斯汀覺得該放棄這主意時喬瑟夫說：「好，但不在我房間。」

　　賽巴斯汀有些高興，高興得可以親喬瑟夫一下，但他的搭檔撇過了頭，說道：「你現在能離開門口了？」

　　警探悻悻然收回手臂。他弄不懂喬瑟夫為什麼是這態度、在不高興些什麼？和他擠一張床很委屈？那好歹是張雙人床。

　　然而喬瑟夫爬上床時又顯得異常溫順，和賽巴斯汀互道晚安後取下眼鏡，熄掉床頭燈入睡。

　　喬瑟夫似乎一沾枕就睡著了，賽巴斯汀專注地聽了一會搭檔的呼吸聲，那十分緩慢細微，他幾乎是感覺到空氣的輕微擾動，而非切實以耳朵聽見聲響。這不是挺好的嗎，賽巴斯汀想，今晚不管是他們之中的誰作了惡夢，醒來時都不會是一個人面對黑暗。

　　他挪了個舒服的姿勢很快地睡著了。

　　然後沒作惡夢就醒了。

　　他猜想過喬瑟夫會是比較早起床的那個（他的搭檔沒有一天遲到過），但喬瑟夫背對他，拱著肩縮在棉被中。賽巴斯汀看見他頭髮散著，你可不是每天都有機會見到這樣的喬瑟夫，於是他帶著睡意毫無理由地伸手捏起一綹細軟的黑髮，他認為自己沒碰到喬瑟夫，但搭檔輕顫了一下。

　　這引得他將手往下滑，觸過喬瑟夫的鬢邊，撫上頸側。他感覺到搭檔的身體僵硬，顯然他並不像自己原本以為的正在熟睡。賽巴斯汀突然意識到了自己的晨勃。他靠近喬瑟夫，手掌圈住搭檔柔軟的喉部，將他扳過來：

　　「喬瑟夫？」

　　搭檔沒戴眼鏡的臉孔有些新鮮，臉上的表情也不常見－－那樣的瞪視挾帶著抱怨。

　　這讓賽巴斯汀莫名想發笑。

　　「睡得好嗎？」

　　「不太好……嗯！」被用力扯進賽巴斯汀懷裡，喬瑟夫悶哼一聲。賽巴斯汀的手伸進了他睡衣底下。背部緊貼著賽巴斯汀散發熱度的胸口，勃起的陰莖頂在腰上，他沒多此一舉地質問搭檔的意圖，那實在太故作姿態了。

　　「我睡得很沉。我以為你也是。」賽巴斯汀貼在他耳後說，大手壓著喬瑟夫腹部，往下手指觸到了陰毛。

　　「你在旁邊我不可能睡得好。」喬瑟夫呼吸不順地說。賽巴斯汀這樣箝著他壓迫到了身下的手臂，他掙扎著想抽出它。

　　「但我聽你的呼吸聲似乎挺安穩……」賽巴斯汀原本已經揉起搭檔的性器，手上的動作卻停了下來：「……那是裝的？」

　　「不，我控制的。」喬瑟夫閉上眼睛，「我幾乎沒睡……但別管了。」他的手蓋上賽巴斯汀握住他性器的手，「別管了。」

　　賽巴斯汀一邊親吻搭檔的耳朵，一面為他手淫。他能感覺到喬瑟夫的每個反應，從緊咬的牙關到聳立的背肌。喬瑟夫擅於忍耐，賽巴斯汀懷疑他知不知道這反而讓人想操哭他。他現在就想這麼做。

　　他曉得這也許不是好主意、他不確定現在幾點還有多少時間他們就得出門、這房間也許沒有潤滑劑和保險套、他們有陣子沒做了可能會進不去……瑣碎的細節太多，很快超出賽巴斯汀．卡斯特拉諾願意處理的承載量，說來這本來就不是他的風格。

　　喬瑟夫被套弄得快射了，同時卻感覺到身後的搭檔動作了起來，濕漉漉而熱燙的東西擠入臀縫，頂在洞前。

　　「等、賽勃－－我的……」他想支起身但掙脫不開賽巴斯汀，被對方緊按在身上。

　　「你想叫停？現在？」賽巴斯汀粗重地吐著熱氣，拇指抹過喬瑟夫陰莖頂端，「真的？」

　　喬瑟夫紅著臉，他確實快到極限了，賽巴斯汀還正試圖塞進他體內，那樣的疼痛反而增長了性的激烈感，難以說明究竟舒服與否。讓喬瑟夫心生抗拒的是那種猛踩油門般的失控，進入STEM以後自己的控制力就多次令他失望，但他永遠不會習慣這樣亂七八糟的步調。

　　他想讓賽巴斯汀緩一緩還有另一個原因，但賽勃在這個當下似乎已經不打算聽他說話了。

　　喬瑟夫剛射精、還沒回過神來就被按在枕頭上猛操，剛高潮後的敏感身體放大了各種感官。賽巴斯汀這混蛋。他被操得閉上眼睛，發出失態的呻吟，臉蹭著他從宜家家具訂購的枕套。他的公寓裡本來沒有設置客房，他從不是交際精彩的人，這裡原先堆放著雜物，為了賽巴斯汀可能在這過夜才特地清理、添購寢具。

　　他最不想要的就是和賽巴斯汀一起在他的床上醒來，即使只有一瞬間喬瑟夫也不願意混淆現實與STEM中的清醒夢魘。事實上光是賽巴斯汀待在他的公寓，就有點令人不自在，但他也不想去賽巴斯汀的住處，那裡自從麥拉不在後，就衛生堪慮。

　　從STEM回來後他就一直過度意識賽巴斯汀，或說過度意識他自己，因為他無法趕走腦袋裡那些渴望賽巴斯汀的小念頭。賽巴斯汀不會理解他花多少力氣在維持正常，那就和徹夜控制呼吸悠長一樣耗神。賽巴斯汀更不會瞭解，他的任何舉動，在喬瑟夫看來都像是挑釁或挑逗。

　　這不健康。如果他還奢望過上一點和健康沾得上邊的生活，就得離開這一切、永不再見到賽巴斯汀。但喬瑟夫沒有考慮過這麼做，而當賽巴斯汀開口邀請他參與搜查時他很開心。很開心。

　　賽巴斯汀高潮時發出低吼，拔出來而弄髒了喬瑟夫的睡褲。他們花了點時間喘息，然後喬瑟夫直起上身，伸手在兩個枕頭的間隙中翻找什麼，接著他抽出手，手指上勾著某樣黑色物品的殘骸。

　　那從中間斷成兩截的是－－喬瑟夫的眼鏡，辨認出這點時賽巴斯汀完全愣住了，而喬瑟夫緩緩轉頭看了他一眼，他瞬間覺得身上的血液都被抽乾了。

　　「被壓斷了……」喬瑟夫自言自語，珍惜地將它們放在手上。

　　「呃、你有備用的嗎？」

　　「我只有這副眼鏡。」喬瑟夫始終沒有再轉過頭來，賽巴斯汀甚至不太確定他是不是在和自己說話。在他想得出任何其他臺詞之前，他那衣著還很凌亂的搭檔就下了床，推門出去。

　　賽巴斯汀搔著亂翹的頭髮。他曉得那副眼鏡對喬瑟夫多重要，是他爺爺的遺物，在STEM中賽巴斯汀還曾冒著生命危險從那隻大狗的尖牙下幫他把眼鏡撿回來，從某層面來說喬瑟夫重視那副眼鏡更勝過自己……也說不定。一向很瞻前顧後的喬瑟夫居然沒有備品，也顯示了他根本不考慮沒有這副眼鏡的狀況。

　　喬瑟夫怎麼不說呢、告訴他那副眼鏡掉在床上……哦，因為自己剛才只顧著打炮。操。

　　賽巴斯汀懊惱地扶著額頭，幾乎不想從客房出去，面對失去眼鏡的喬瑟夫了。他寧願再應付一次那條異變犬，至少那東西用爆炸弩箭或手雷多轟幾回就行……他可沒辦法用這招對付喬瑟夫。

 

　　　　☆★☆

 

　　喬瑟夫手握方向盤，賽巴斯汀坐在副駕駛座，一路上沒人說話，賽巴斯汀偷偷瞄著搭檔面無表情的臉。眼鏡是從鼻樑處斷開，幸運的是鏡片完好，喬瑟夫似乎以三秒膠之類的東西黏上了，不仔細看不會發現中間有條接縫。

　　賽巴斯汀久違地－－雖然也不清楚是向誰－－祈禱著那黏膠千萬要夠可靠。事實再一次證明祈禱沒有用，或者賽巴斯汀．卡斯特拉諾的祈禱只有魔鬼能聽見：當他不得不去找喬瑟夫要一份文件時，搭檔一邊和他說話，手上一邊擺弄著那副眼鏡：黏膠脫落了，眼鏡又呈現裂成兩塊的可悲狀態。賽巴斯汀沒敢多作停留，匆匆抽走文件閃人。

　　再次看見喬瑟夫時，眼鏡又重回他的臉上，鼻樑的斷裂處以膠帶捆起，簡直是自暴自棄，經過的同事都忍不住多看了兩眼。然而賽巴斯汀曉得喬瑟夫更多是無可奈何。他的搭檔比誰都在意形象，但更加不可能於上班時開小差。

　　就像狀況還不夠糟似地，他們接著得出外勤，整個過程賽巴斯汀都站在喬瑟夫旁邊，架起手臂擺出一副「誰敢提他的眼鏡我就把誰撕開」的模樣。於是也真的沒有人敢問喬瑟夫他的眼鏡怎麼回事。

　　喬瑟夫似乎沒意識到這一點。他的抱怨是皺了皺鼻子請賽巴斯汀別在辦案時心不在焉。

　　然後賽巴斯汀在回辦公室的路上開溜了。

　　喬瑟夫在辦公室沉著臉，背後冒出絲絲涼氣。賽巴斯汀蹺班是一回事，沒讓他知道去哪又是一回事。他、答、應、過、去、哪、都、會、帶、上、他……不是字面意義的，但賽巴斯汀無聲無息消失勾起了很不好的回憶。

　　而很不幸地他們的新長官選在這個時候把喬瑟夫叫去辦公室，行使他莫比烏斯眼線的職責。

　　對方的目光在喬瑟夫臉上停留得比平常久了一點，最終沒有說多餘的話：「你昨天邀卡斯特拉諾警探去喝酒了？」

　　「是。」喬瑟夫的雙手背在身後，像軍人一樣平視前方。

　　「真有趣，我記得他有酗酒歷史。」男人翻動手上的文件。這是常見的技倆了，一邊檢閱資料給下屬造成壓力，好像那上面紀錄了什麼了不得的骯髒事，喬瑟夫這麼想。

　　「我會盯著他，先生。」

　　「在你屋裡進行戒酒十二步驟嗎？」對方發出明顯的嘲弄。

　　「不，先生，只是在約會，我們搞上了。」黑髮警探平靜地回應。

　　對方停下手上動作，瞪了喬瑟夫一眼。

　　「注意你的態度，現在滾吧。」

　　注意態度，這倒是個新鮮的訓詞，喬瑟夫想不起來上一次有人對他這麼說是什麼時候。回到辦公室他看見賽巴斯汀，還穿著大衣，似乎剛從外頭回來。

　　「喬瑟夫，」賽巴斯汀走過來，遞給他某樣東西，喬瑟夫伸手去接，是罐普通的三秒膠。喬瑟夫狐疑地望著搭檔，對方撇了撇嘴，無意識地以食指敲了敲自己的腦門：

　　「我知道我至少該賠你一副新眼鏡，但那要處方箋……把帳單寄給我吧。我知道這代替不了舊的，但這是我想到最好的方案了。」

　　「呃……」喬瑟夫摘下眼鏡，低頭忙著撕開上面的透明膠帶，並重新用黏膠黏上，這樣他就不用看著搭檔的臉，「你不用賠我的眼鏡，賽巴斯汀。」

　　「是我的錯，不是嗎？」

　　「我不這麼認為。」喬瑟夫吹了吹剛黏起的接縫，並伸手拔掉三秒膠牽出的透明絲線。

　　「我可不信，你整個早上都在生氣。」

　　「不是針對你。」喬瑟夫答得很快，將眼鏡戴回臉上後輕推了一下。

　　賽巴斯汀瞇眼看他的搭檔，喬瑟夫知道他在看他，持續望向別處。如果捏他的耳朵，也許會燙到手。

　　這真有點殘酷，但賽巴斯汀發現自己在享受，喬瑟夫像被硬拖出洞穴的夜行性動物一樣，就快要在他的目光之下曝曬致死。

　　他的搭檔只對他隱瞞過一件事，現在就連那個秘密都無法擁有了。

　　「老天，我不知道你這麼喜歡我，喬瑟夫。」

　　喬瑟夫豎起眉毛，用力轉頭直視賽巴斯汀：「沒錯。現在回你桌上去，無故外出是違反規定的。」

　　「好好。」賽巴斯汀舉起雙手。

　　「啊，跟你說一聲，剛才我被叫了過去，」喬瑟夫以下巴指指方向，「然後我告訴他我們搞上了。」

　　「啊？搞什……」賽巴斯汀驚愕不已，然而喬瑟夫完全沒有解釋的意思，只是叉著雙手，臉上竟有點藏不住的笑意。

　　「你對那傢伙反倒完全誠實了？」賽巴斯汀嘆氣。

　　而喬瑟夫聳了聳肩。


End file.
